vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lolikiano Mistream
Summary Lolikiano Mistream is a mage from Europe who was originally hired by Hwan Sung-Gon to aid in protecting his daughter. After completing her mission, she went on to train Han Jee-Han, owing him a favor in exchange for him having helped her with Hwan's mission. Later on, it is revealed that she has a goal of collecting three sacred artifacts lost to history. After speaking with the Dragon King, she has some guidance on where to continue her search and is currently continuing to gather information. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C, up to 7-B with summoning, at least 7-A with Demonification | Likely at least Low 7-B, 7-B with summoning, at least 7-A with Demonification Name: Lolikiano Mistream Origin: The Gamer Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Mage, The Witch of the Slaughter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Time Manipulation (Knows time dilatation magic that should allow her to become at least a few dozen times faster), Forcefield Creation, Life Absorption, Creation (Of magical stones), Summoning (The 72 Demons of Solomon at 10% of their power, a mimick of a Shoggoth, lesser demons with Demonification), Mana Manipulation, Magic Nullification, Metal Manipulation and Transmutation (Devil Berith), Fire Manipulation (Devil Zagan), Weapon Creation (Scythe of Life), Flight (with her broomstick), Telepathy (a basic ability most in the Abyss can employ), Her Shoggoth has at least Mid-Low, likely Mid Regeneration, Can create ID Barriers, Resistance to Power Nullification (Was still able to use magic while the eight sacred pillars were active), Immortality (Type 1), Time Manipulation (Unknown application, but likely acceleration of her own time for speed amps), Spatial Manipulation (Unknown application), several other unknown magics, Supernatural Luck (Has 182 luck, compared to Yeonghwan's 300), Transformation with Demonification, Power Mimicry (Can mimick the powers of any demon she is contracted with during demonification, including hellfire, transmutation into metal, and several others) | All previous on a superior extent, far superior Time Manipulation (Can use Penton's Time Leap, which makes the user's times several hundreds of times faster than normal), can potentially use any of Han Jee-Han's spells Attack Potency: Small Town level (Far superior to the Black Rock Mage sector. Has magic power roughly equal to beginning of season 4 Han Jee-Han, pulverized a giant golem and a forest around it), up to City level with summoning (Can summon Berith and Zagan), Mountain level with Demonification (Becomes a demon capable of summoning the full power of the 72 Demons of Solomon. Even when the transformation was weakened, she was still comparable to a fully amped Han Jee-Han) | Likely at least Small City level (With 892 INT, she should be superiol to Zagan's 5%), up to City level with summoning, at least Mountain level with demonification Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Could keep up with The President's stronger bodies in speed, as well as several others at similar speeds), Sub-Relativistic with Time Dilatation (Should at least amplify speed by 20 by virtue of being superior to Han when he learned it) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be faster than Swordsman of the Church), Relativistic with Demonification, Massively FTL with Penton's Time Leap (Aplifies speed by several hundreds) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class K (Far superior to any Ogre Boss) Striking Strength: Unknown, at least Human Class, possibly Building Class (She could hit Han Jee-Han hard enough to hurt him. However, the feat itself is questionable due to being represented in a comedic light). City Class with summons | Multi-City Block Class, City Class with summons Durability: Unknown physically, likely Small Town level (Survived several shadow-knifes created by the C.E.O of the company hitting her) | Multi-City Class, Small City Class with barriers Stamina: High (could partake in several days long battles) | Nigh-limitless (Regenerates it faster than she uses it) Range: Dozens of meters with projectiles and summons, several meters with scythe of life | Several kilometers Standard Equipment: Broomstick. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, likely has an intelligence over 500, which means that she has a memory thousand of times that of an average human, and can calculate faster than a quantum computer. Has knowledge of several branches of magic, including "ancient aggregate magic", "Alteration Magic", "Space Magic", "Time Magic", "Strenghten Magic", "Soul Magic", "Buyeo Magic" and "Anciend and Modern Corcery", each normally taking a lifetime to learn for most. Weaknesses: Is sometimes prone to anger. She can't move while Shoggoth is summoned. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Life Magic: Lolikiano is able to manipulate the life energy she absorbs from others, often using it to form a massive energy ball of destruction. * Scythe of Life: Lolikiano uses life energy she's gathered to form a scythe. The scythe is capable of extending itself to reach further. The scythe absorbs the life of whomever it cuts. Mana Manipulation: Lolikiano can manipulate her mana to unleash projectiles, form barriers, or even make tentacles from her broomstick which can extend and attack. * Magic Smash: Lolikiano can release a series of pulses from her broomstick, nullifying all magic within the area it passes over. File:Lolikiano,_Zagan_Summon.png|Demon Zagan File:Lolikiano,_Berith_Summon.png|Demon Berith File:Lolikiano,_Shoggorth_Summon.jpg|Shoggorth Summons: Is contracted with most of Solomons' 72 demons, although we only saw two of them so far. * Demon Berith: This demon is a squire riding a horse. He has the ability to manipulate any and all metal. In addition, he can also spread out a metallic mist, which turns anything caught within to metal for him to manipulate. Berith has a high degree of intelligence, killing one member of the company through piercing his heart with the metal on his tie clip. * Demon Zagan: Zagan is a large, hairy brute with horns and wings. He's a brawler and fights with hands, hooves, horns, and fire. He's incinerated large parts of forests with his flames. His intelligence seems to be only average, and he thoroughly enjoys a good fight. * Shoggoth: A replica of the real thing, the Shoggoth bears striking similarities to its written counterpart. Able to manipulate its body to ensnare with its tentacles, bite with its many teeth, and render with the combination of the two, this summon is likely the most deadly in Lolikiano's arsenal. The Shoggoth also has at least Mid-low regeneration. * Lesser Demons: Imp like creatures, they have yet to be shown fighting. Demonification:''' Through chanelling demonic energy, she can become a demon herself, using the powers of any demon she is contracted to. This, however, makes a part of her permanently a demon. The transformation is automatically acompanied by the summoning of Lesser Demons. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:The Gamer Category:Forcefield Users Category:Life Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Metal Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Space Users Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Time Users Category:Immortals Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Broom Users Category:Witches